Recolectadora de Cartas Clow
by Little Hope
Summary: Bella recolecta cartas con la ayuda de una simpatica criatura llamada Kero.
1. Chapter 2

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta saga maravillosa pertenecen a Meyer . . . Y sakura CC a ...No recuerdo pero no es mia :)) hahha_

Era un dia nublado en Forks, por sus calles la gente corria temiendo a que la lluvia les mojase por si se hacia presente.

Solo una persona se mantenia caminando lentamente, con su vista agachada, su mochila entre sus hombros y sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco. Su uniforme llacia sucio una vez mas, no es para alarmarse su coordinación de esa pequeña adolescente no era muy buena, constantemente se caia o trompezaba por el suelo plano.

Camino hasta llegar a su avenida, donde vivia con su padre, no tenia hermanos. Entro como de costumbre quitandose los zapatos y poniendose las pantuflas, tenian costumbres japonesas, no eran de japon, pero...su madre se habia criado haya y por lo tanto su padre y ella habian sido enseñados a seguir esas costumbres.

-Ya llegue. -anuncio.

Nadie contesto.

-Otra vez sola. -murmuro para si misma.

Como de costumbre se hizo algo de comer, al terminar lavo los platos sucios, limpio un poco la cocina y subio hacer sus deberes a su habitación.

Despues de unos minutos, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Bueno. -contesto.

-¡Bella! No le entiendo. -escucho el grito desesperado de Mike.

Ella rio. -Te dije que pusieras atención.

-Es facil para ti decirlo. -contesto una voz femenina en vez de Mike.

-¿Angela? ¿Qué haces con Mike?

-El idiota pensó que yo puse atención y se vino a mi casa.

-Eso les pasa por estar leyendo sus estupidas revistas.

Mike rio. -Lo que dijas pero...¿podemos ir a tu casa?

Bella asintio y despues rio.

-Acabas de asentir ¿cierto? Hay Bella necesitas un...

-Callate. -le corto. -Si no llegan en quince minutos no les ayudare.

Ellos rieron mientras se despedian. No iban a tardar mucho.

Mike y Angela eran sus mejores amigos desde pequeños, ambos diferentes por su parte Angela era algo mas reservada y algo timida y él era lo opuesto. Simplemente.

¡Toc! ¡PAM! ¡TRACK!

Bella frunció el seño y camino lentamente hacia el primer piso. ¿Desde cuando golpeaban esos inutiles su puerta tan feo?

Al llegar a la estancia de abajo, los sonidos callaron.

Se fijo por el orificio de la puerta para ver si habia alguien...Pero no habia nadie.

¡PAM! se escucho de nuevo haciendola saltar del susto.

El sonido provenia del sotano.

Abrio lentamente la puerta no sin antes tomar el paraguas que se encontrab en una de las esquinas.

Con cada paso que daba, la madera de las escaleras rechinaban, un sonido como gotas de agua callendo se escuchaba.

¡Tick! ...¡Tick!...¡Tick!

-¿Q-qui-en a-and-a ah-i? -pregunto temerosa.

_Como si el ladron te diria yo..._pensó incredula.

Bajo las escaleras y recorrio la estancia, era una suerte que la luz se encontraba encencida -pero la suciedad del foco opacaba la vista haciendola estar algo obscuras- mientras recorria se fijaba en los pequeños espacios.

El sonido se volvio a escuchar.

¡Tick!...¡Tick!...¡Ssss!

Una corriente de aire paso por su lado haciendola girar en si.

Bella agarro el paraguas con mas fuerza. ¿Prenderian la calefacción? Se pregunto al notar que hacia un poco de frio y levez brisas azotaban su rostro.

LLego a paso lento a una de las esquinas con las paredes llenas de libros, camino mirando a su alrededor.

-Que tonta. -murmuro volteandose y caminando hacia la salida.

¡Ssss!

Una nueva corriente de aire la azoto haciendola retroceder hasta los estanteres de la pared de atras de ella.

Cuando se equilibro, se agacho para recoger el paraguas y se levanto.

-¿¡Qué demonios! -

Ella miro un libro que sobresalia de los demas y no era por que estaba muy viejo si no que brillaba.

-Ese libro...esta brillando. -se dijo a si misma y camino lentamente hacia el.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y paso sus dedos por el, resto de polvo quedo entre sus dedos.

Tocio un par de veces y lo miro para despues comenzar abrirlo...

-¡Bella! -el grito de sus amigos sonó por la estancia.

Frunciendo el seño miro hacia las escaleras, para despues mirar el libro.

Ya lo abriria despues.


	2. Chapter 3

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta saga maravillosa pertenecen a Meyer . . . Y sakura CC a ...No recuerdo pero no es mia :)) hahha_

Bella rodó los ojos al ver el numero ocho que había puesto Mike en la hoja de calculo.

-Por tercera vez Mike. -murmuro cansada. -¡Es seis, no ocho!

El solo se encogió de hombros. -No le entiendo.

Ángela rió. -Eres tan tonto.

Mike bufo. -Estoy cansado. -se excuso.

Bella bostezo. -Si, yo igual. Sera mejor acabar mañana en la escuela.

Ellos asintieron.

-Este ...¿Bells? -Bella miro a Áng que le sonreía.

-Eh. -la miro.

-Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy.

Bella sonrió. -Claro.

-¡Mike ve por nuestras cosas!

-¿Nuestras cosas? -preguntó Bella mirando a ambos.

Mike solo rió. -Yo también me quedare.

-Genial. -murmuro Bella. -Eso si, no dormiremos tan tarde ¿esta claro?

Ambos asintieron.

Bella suspiro viendo como ambos se iban por sus cosas al coche de Mike.

No era de imaginar que habían acordado quedarse antes de venir y decirle, como siempre lo hacían a sus espaldas.

No le molestaban ya que desde que su padre trabajaba tanto por las noches, Bella en ocasiones se sentía sola. Así que, con la ayuda de Áng lo convenció para que ella se quedara a dormir en su casa, pero Mike, tuvieron que asegurar que solo era una simple amistad entre los tres.

Para su suerte, Charlie lo entendió.

Sss...Sss...Sss

Bella tirito al sentir esa corriente de aire.

Miro hacia su ventana y frunció el seño al ver que estaba cerrada.

¡PAM!

Bella frunció el seño al ver como el libro que antes estaba en su pequeño escritorio ahora se encontraba en el suelo.

"Ya no brilla" pensó al verlo.

Sss...Sss...Sss...¡PAM!

Ella dio un brinco al ver como su puerta era cerrada ocasionando un estruendoso sonido.

De lejos escucho el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse.

Bella llevo una mano a su cadena -una cadena que pertenecía a su madre – y se acerco lentamente al libro. Al llegar a él, se inclino para poder tomarlo pero en cuanto iba a tocarlo con una de sus manos, este brillo ocasionando que se espantara.

-¡Qué demonios! -susurro.

Miro a sus lados y se pego literalmente en su frente...¿Qué esperaba? ¿Encontrar a alguien?

Soltó un pequeño resoplido y se agacho para coger el libro, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo volteo un par de veces.

-¿Por qué brilla? -se pregunto. -Tal vez, tenga una lamparita adentro. -dijo recalcando la ultima palabra al ver que no se podía abrir. -Abrete libro. -murmuro intentando abrirlo. -Oh que tonta. -se dijo.

El libro tenia una especie de cerrojo.

-Con que te abrirás...

-¡Bella! -un par de toques en la puerta se escucharon.

-Pasen.

La puerta se abrió, sus amigos tenían mochilas a sus lados.

-¿Donde dormiré? -preguntó Mike.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. -En el cuarto de invitados, como siempre.

Mike sonrió mientras salia.

-Yo iré a cambiarme.

Bella asintió sonriendo para luego fruncir el seño.

¿Sus amigos no se habían percatado del libro? Se pregunto y miro entre sus manos.

El libro había dejado de brillar.


	3. Chapter

**SIGUE LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

**SIGUE LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

******SIGUE LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

******SIGUE LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

******SIGUE LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

******SIGUE LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

******SIGUE LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**


	4. Chapter 4

**SIGUE LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

**SIGUE LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

******SIGUE LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

******SIGUE LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

******SIGUE LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

******SIGUE LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

******SIGUE LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Meyer & lo de SCC pertenece a… No recuerdo. Soló la trama es mía._

**"**_**MY BOYFRIEND**_** IS **_**ENGLISH**_**"**

**_Bien, lo admitió. Ahora, quiero fotos._**

**_ñ . ñ_**

Después de ver soló una película, ya que los tres estaban cansados. Mike, se fue al cuarto de invitados.

-Ese idiota. –murmuro Ángela. –Ni siquiera ayudo a recoger.

Bella solo rió mientras recogía los libros y los apilaba en su escritorio. Después fue hacia su pequeño armario y saco una bolsa para dormir.

-Es Mike. –comentó al escuchar otra queja hacia su amigo.

-No me importa. – Áng tomo la bolsa y la acomodo a un lado de la cama de Bella.

Ambas dormirían en la misma cama, pero tanto Bella como ella eran un poco locas al dormir y no se iban a volver arriesgar de caerse una de las dos. Ya había pasado.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

-Buenas noches Áng. –murmuro Bella apagando la luz y caminando de puntillas a su cama.

_Una luz brillante sobresalía en la densa neblina. _

_Una chica caminaba titubeante ante ella. _

_-Mamá. –su voz se quebró al descubrir que aquella luz tomaba la silueta de su madre._

_La mujer sonrió. –No tengas miedo._

_-¿De qué?_

_-Suerte._

Bella se removió inquieta. Abrió los ojos y volteo hacia su ventana, aún era de noche.

El frio de su collar le causo escalofríos, lo tomo con una de sus manos, era una vieja llave.

_Mamá… _pensó recordando aquel extraño sueño.

-¡Demonios! –rápidamente se paró y fue hacia el libro que brillaba de nuevo. -¿Por qué brillas?

La llave, que la había soltado, comenzó a irse hacia el libro. ¿Acaso tenía algún magnetismo? Pensó incrédula. Un click sonó.

-Ah. –la cadena se había roto rasgando su cuello.

Su llave flotaba arriba del libro que seguía brillando. Con miedo, la tomo.

El libro dejo de brillar.

-Vaya, al parecer brilla por segundos.

Como respuesta, el libro brillo de nuevo.

Sin saber qué hacer y armándose de valor tomo el libro con su otra mano, lo giro, un cerrojo.

¿Sería su llave…? Dejando de pensar trato de abrirlo. Sorprendida, observo como el cerrojo se abría.

Cartas rosadas estaban adentro, como si fuera un escondite el libro.

La ventana de su habitación se abrió de repente, una corriente de aire azoto contra su cara, Bella miro hacia la ventana y después hacia el libro, las cartas flotaban, una por una se fue alzando y perdiéndose hacia la ventana.

Solo una quedo en frente de ella. La cual comenzó a brillar. Bella sintió sus piernas débiles y después observo como algo la detenía antes de caer hacia el suelo.

-Mi nombre es Kerberos. –una voz gruesa hablo a su lado. –Su guardián.

Bella giro su cabeza hacia esa voz.

Un tigre se encontraba a su lado.

Quería gritar, pero algo le tapaba la boca, miro… ¿eso era unas plumas? Alas, eran alas.

-No…- murmuro su guardián. Bella sintió como poco a poco se caía al suelo.

Antes de que la oscuridad la envolviera, observo como una extraña criatura volaba en frente de ella.

**N/A: Espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews y críticas.**

**AGREGUEN EN FACEBOOK Y TWITTER Link's en mi perfil.**


	6. Chapter 6 LEER

¡LEER!

**Me retiro de Fanfiction . net por tiempo indefinido.**

Tengo que acabar el libro. Porque otra editorial me respondió. Y ella pide todo el escrito completo.

Por lo tanto… No actualizare ninguna de mis historias.

Fanfiction me dio grandes amistades tanto en persona como online.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo que me dieron en su momento. Por los buenos momentos y por alegrar el día cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, mis planes eran terminar algunas historias en este mes. Vaya, es increíble como todo puede cambiar en segundos. Estoy contenta, emocionada. El único temor que me invade es que, desgraciadamente, no puedo terminar nada de lo que empiezo, por eso me ha costado mucho acabar mis historias aquí. Y espero lograr terminar el libro. De verdad, lo espero.

Espero regresar nuevamente aquí con excelentes noticias.

-Little Hope.

**PD. Aquellas personas que quieran mantener el contacto para saber de mi o mi libro….Agreguen en Facebook o Twitter. **Link`s en mi perfil.


	7. Chapter 7

Solo entro aquí para aclarar algo que muchas no entendieron & bueno, primero que nada no quiero que se lo tomen a mal… Pero, para mí es algo abrumador que cada vez que me conecto ya sea en el Facebook o simplemente cheque mi correo –como hoy- sin exagerar eran demasiados emails de Fanfiction donde la mayoría me pedía el nombre de la editorial de mi libro.

**NO ME HAN PUBLICADO NINGUNA EDITORIAL.**

Es en enero cuando me dicen si pase la prueba de la editorial MAEVA (la prueba es mandar primero un capitulo & datos tuyos). La otra editorial SANTILLANA me respondió pidiendo el libro completo, pero aun ni siquiera lo termino.

& admito que es más por pereza.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado en el Facebook & Twitter (Link's en mi perfil)**

A los que no les interesa lo de mi libro (: Prometo regresar pronto a Fanfiction para darle fin a mis historias. ¡Saludos!

**-Little Hope.**


	8. Chapter 8

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	10. Chapter 10

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
